Be My Princess Season 2: First Love
by Cozumi
Summary: Love is painful, but yet at the same time, it is beautiful.


Sieg x MC x Kuon

Love is painful yet at the same time, it is beautiful.

* * *

><p>"You don't understand what do being a pastry chef really means!" I pushed Sieg away, and I saw a look of hurt flashed past his face. My heart ached but I knew that this had to be done.<p>

Sieg took a few steps back from me, and his gaze was stern and harsh. From where he had only just given me a kiss on my lips, the warmth was already long gone, and I was feeling so cold suddenly and so, so alone.

Sieg narrowed his eyes at me, looking at me accusingly. "You know I love you, don't you?" His voice was quiet, and low, stripped of his usual gentleness.

"I know." I choked, my tears threatening to spill out at any moment. But I had to do this, I knew I had to. It was impossible between the two of us anymore.

Sieg's voice was full of pain, "We just can't understand each other, can we…?" I nodded in response, we had been having arguments frequently lately, neither of us being able to accept the other's ideas and dreams. Our love had changed drastically.

Sieg had wanted the best for me, he had recommended me as the top pastry chef in representation for the upcoming festival in Nobel Michel Castle but I had rejected his kindness. I wanted to climb to the top with my own hands, and achieve my own dreams by my own efforts. I knew that Sieg had wanted to reduce my burden but the method was simply not right.

Our relationship had always been like this, our personalities clashed constantly, we were both stubborn and opinionated. I knew that our love for each other was genuine, but sometimes, we just had to let go.

We had always known that we wouldn't last in some dark corners of my heart and it was only a matter of time that we would get sick, get exhausted from our constant quarrels.

My heart fell when I saw the understanding in Sieg's eyes. Sieg was the one who had initiated it. "I love you so much but yet when I try to get closer to you, the further you drift away from me."

"Let's break up."

It was the end.

* * *

><p>A few days had passed since that incident in my house, I had kept myself busy with my work, trying to drown the painful thoughts with the sweetness of my cakes. Yet everything I had done reminded me of Sieg, I couldn't forget him, I knew I could never do that. He was such an important part of my life.<p>

My heart was broken and despite my bracing for the break-up, there was still a sense of loss in me. I didn't know that I would feel this deeply but I did. I missed Sieg terribly, I yearned for him but I knew it was impossible to be together anymore.

After all, first love would never last.

My heart hurt terribly.

Hans would pay me a visit occasionally, purely from goodwill, as he had to enter the vicinity surreptitiously and without Sieg's knowledge. After all, the Dres Vanese Prince had forbid any contact with me, and he had left me utterly bare and lone.

Hans would always look at me, wanting to comfort me, but the only words that had always come from his lips were:

"I'm sorry."

It wasn't Hans' fault, it wasn't anybody's fault. It would only be mine, for not trying harder. Perhaps it would be our fault together, to have begun a relationship that we both knew that it wouldn't have a beautiful ending. It was our fault to try.

I knew that I would never fall this deeply in love again, Sieg would always retain the top place in my heart and my heart would never pound the same way when I look at somebody else.

We both would fall in love with another person again, but we could never forget about each other.

This was our first love.

* * *

><p>I was miserable, I was like a broken doll, unable to move and unable to think. It was as if when Sieg had left, he had taken away all of me with him.<p>

I missed him awfully.

I was working in the kitchen that day, when somebody had entered the shop, looking for me. It had been a long while since anybody had visited me, even Hans had told me that he would be unable to meet me anymore.

I was surprised at the sudden call for my name, and I perked up immediately, hoping that it was Sieg. I hurriedly tidied myself, flattened my messy hair and I had practically ran out to the shop front.

It was somebody that I hadn't expected to see, not at all.

Prince Kuon from the Kindgom of Oriens was standing there, smiling at me, waving politely to me.

It wasn't Sieg.

It wasn't even Hans.

My face must have fallen obviously, the excitement faltering from my expression, when the Prince started to frown at me. "Were you expecting somebody else?" Then a grin plastered on his face as he teased me mischievously. "I'm sorry for that, but you could have pretended that I am Sieg, you know."

I took a deep breath when I heard his name. It had been some time since anybody had mentioned about him to me at all. My co-workers had been kind enough to avoid even the mere topic of princes. Sieg, the name that was once a prayer to me had become a taboo.

"No, not at all… Welcome…" I croaked, my voice must have sounded horrible as Kuon gazed at me in concern.

"Are you alright? You sound ill. Speaking of which, I haven't been seeing you with Sieg for a few weeks now." He started to approach me and flicked me on the forehead. "What happened to the cheery little pastry chef we all know? We miss your desserts."

I widened my eyes in surprise, of course, it was to be expected. Sieg hadn't told anyone of our break-up at all. He was, as usual, keeping all of his problems to himself, refusing to accept a helping hand from the others, burying himself as always. I was still unable to change that obstinate part of him, and I couldn't do that anymore.

"We are…" I replied hesitantly, before a single tear dripped down my cheek. We were over.

Kuon was appalled, and he started to take a handkerchief out from his pocket, looking at loss with my sudden tears. I must have looked unpleasant, with my sullen cheeks and my untidy hair, and now I was looking like a fool, crying at every single thing.

"We have broken up."

* * *

><p>It was strange towards the extent of bizarre, almost. Kuon and I were sitting on a bench out in the park, which was located near my shop. It was my break, and Kuon was worried about me and he had wanted to speak to me.<p>

I had never spoken more than two sentences to the prince, mostly greetings out of courtesy and barely anything else. Sieg was a possessive person, and he had forbid me to converse with the rest in private. I had found that trait adorable but it now left me with a realization that I had been unable to be close friends, or even friends with the rest.

"Sieg didn't tell us anything." Kuon started, watching my reaction and there was a fear written on his face that he was afraid I might start crying at any time again.

The prince was kind, he waited patiently for me to speak, and it was evident that he was worried about the two of us. I was touched immensely by his thoughtfulness.

"I… Well… We have always known." I spoke slowly, beginning from the very first day when Sieg and I were together officially. It was a part of my memories, so precious and so untouchable, that I had locked deeply away in my mind ever since we had decided to go our separate paths.

But it was time to stop pinning for the past, to face the truth boldly and to speak about it.

I went on and on, Kuon never had a bored look on his face once as he listened on attentively. He had this understanding expression on his face, so gentle and so kind, that I was not even aware that he was capable of in the past.

Before I had knew it, I was pouring my heart out, telling him of my pain, of my fears, but at the same time how happy I was and how beautiful this relationship had been and how I would always cherished my time with Prince Sieg.

When I had finished my story, Kuon was not looking at me with sympathy, he was… empathetic.

"It must be hard for you." Kuon murmured as he reached over and ruffled my hair.

How awkward it was, when I had first met the Oriens Prince but here I was, having a deep, heart to heart conversation with him. I had a sudden sense of warmth too, when his large palm was messing up my braids. It had been a long time since somebody had treated me kindly and this playfully. I was not alone in this place, at this time.

"What are you planning to do now?" Kuon asked, his chestnut eyes suddenly serious, "Are you going to abandon your dream of becoming the top pastry chef? Do you think everything will work out by itself when you quit the competition?"

It was my first thought, when I was no longer with Sieg, I hadn't want to see anything associated with him. That was probably the rashest decision I had made in my life, I had told Patisserie Brown, and had informed Hans that I would not participate in the competition to be the top pastry chef anymore. It was painful, to think that Sieg and I had fought over this, and for me to leave in the end. But, at that time, I thought that it was the right decision at that time.

"I don't know…" Honestly, I was unsure of myself too, I was beginning to regret my decision, berating myself for doing this without thinking thoroughly. I was utterly blinded by my emotions.

Then Kuon smiled, noticing the uncertainty in my voice, and he asked me quietly, "Shall I help you to sign up again?"

"What…?" I couldn't impose on Kuon's kindness anymore, he was doing more than enough to listen to all of my problems and yet…

"I am not taking no for an answer." Kuon flicked my forehead once more, "I have to get back to work now. Don't think too much, princess."

I was no longer a princess, and never a princess, but the prince still treated me as one…

"If you have any problems, or are feeling lonely, you are free to drop me a message any time." Kuon declared, writing his phone number on a piece of paper. "I will welcome anything that is able to get my mind off my never ending duties too."

Kuon had escorted me back to my workplace before he left. I was surprised by how considerate he was, and how caring he actually could be. I had always seen him with a look of nonchalance back in the castle, but today I saw a side of him I never knew that he had.

I laughed bitterly to myself, I had always wanted to send a message to Sieg everyday but his cold, curt replies always had me stop short in my tracks.

"Sieg…"

I wondered what he was doing right now. Kuon had swiftly evaded all of my questions regarding the Dres Vanese Prince, and had only mentioned that he was doing well albeit looking slightly more fatigued than usual.

* * *

><p>Weeks passed by, I had gradually reverted back to my usual self, finally being able to overcome the pain in my heart and to look through the dark clouds covering my eyes. The dark veil was finally lifted.<p>

The sun had eventually shone brightly down at me, I was feeling cheery, contented with my peaceful, if not, slightly boring life. Everything was back to normal.

Prince Kuon had paid me visits regularly, in utmost secrecy, and before I had known it, I had begun to look forward to meeting him. Kuon had accompanied me on my breaks, and when we were both free, he would bring me out to places of entertainment, in his attempt to cheer the gloomy me up.

Kuon was kind, and he was constantly looking out for me, and it became a daily routine for him to send a message to me to ensure that I was home safely. Perhaps the reason I was able to mend my broken heart this quickly was with Kuon's appearance in my life.

One day, just a week before the final competition, Kuon had taken me out on another date yet again.

"Look what I have gotten you today." Kuon was dressed smartly in his casual suit, his distinctive features hidden underneath the disguise. He had come to pick me up at my apartment, and he was grinning at me as he handed me a small box.

I opened up the box to reveal a pair of cherry blossoms earrings, the flowers gleaming with morganite gems placed fittingly in the petals, it was a small yet exquisite gift.

I gasped unknowingly, "Wow.. this is beautiful!"

Kuon laughed when he saw how delighted I was, my childlike side surfacing with excitement. "I saw it in a jewelry shop back in Oriens. I should bring you back to my country one day. Try it on now, I want to see how you look."

I thanked him, glowing at the lavish gift. After I wore the earrings, with the prince gushing about how perfect I had looked with the earrings he chose, we left the place to our usual garden.

"I am sorry we are unable to visit the amusement park today." Kuon murmured apologetically, he had duties back in Nobel Michel afterwards and our previous plan was postponed once more.

I shook my head, gazing into his earnest eyes, "No, thank you for spending your morning with me."

We were sitting on the blanket of grass, overlooking the large aquamarine lake in the garden, feeling comfortable with each other's companionship.

Kuon and I had gotten close, and he had vocalized his problems and his fears to me as well, to which I had encouraged him in return too. I was glad to see that he had begun to slowly take pride in the work he was doing, and eventually coming to accept the fact that he was the next King of Oriens.

However, there were times when Kuon would escape from his royal duties, simply lounging about in Patisserie Brown, watching me at work. I would reprimand him and at times, gave him cold shoulders so that he would return to his work.

Before long, we had come to depend on each other, assisting each other in our journey towards our dreams. We had become close, more so than I had expected us to be.

"There is something I have to tell you." Kuon mumbled, suddenly bashful and he refused to look at me at all.

I tilted my head in curiosity, as I was chewing my lunch and not really paying any attention to my surroundings. "Prince Kuon…?"

"I… think I have fallen in love with you."

* * *

><p>After that abrupt confession in the park, Kuon had sent me home, and I was unable to convey my answers to him.<p>

I didn't know what to make of his words, and I didn't know what to do. I was aware of the feelings that were building up in me when I looked at Prince Kuon every time, but I was trying to ignore that.

It had been months since Sieg and I had broken up, and the idea of having another relationship had not occurred to me so soon. I couldn't deny that Prince Kuon had indeed become somebody important to me but I hadn't gotten over Sieg yet, not fully anyway.

Kuon had not allowed me to accept nor reject his confession, he had only told me to think it over.

"I know this is too fast… and too sudden for you. But I want you to be brave and to stop thinking about Sieg. I am not telling you to forget about him but I am telling you to give me a chance. I don't want your reply today, I want you to focus on the competition next week. Then… I will wait for your reply on that day itself."

He had smiled kindly at me, and had changed the topic immediately afterwards. Kuon was not pushy, he had told me that he would understand if I reject him. I laughed, he was such an innocent man.

* * *

><p>On the day of the final competition, I was brought to Nobel Michel with Zain III the Butler picking me up at my apartment. I was a bundle of nerves, but a text message from Kuon wishing me good luck had calmed me down almost instantaneously.<p>

But a part of me was still futilely hoping that Sieg would be the one to tell me that.

I was ushered to the main hall almost instantly, and soon enough, I was preparing the dessert of my choice for the competition together with the other contestants. I was feeling slightly panicky as I tried to remember the different ingredients needed for my dessert. I was making an Oriensian dessert, a three layers pudding, from my previous practices using the helpful information as guided by Kuon.

I started to break the eggs and that was when I noticed that all of the seven princes were walking in to take a look at all of our works. My gaze fell towards Sieg at once, but he was looking away, refusing to even glance at me. It must have surprised him, for me to appear in the competition despite my initial resignation.

I sighed to myself before catching sight of Kuon's small smile, and I nodded back to him, my mood suddenly lifted. I was empowered and I knew I had to strive to do my best, for myself, for Patisserie Brown and for Prince Kuon.

I tried to ignore the fact that Sieg had walked past me a few times and placed utmost concentration in perfecting my masterpiece.

"What is this?" Prince Oliver walked over, speaking gaily to me as usual, his cheerful demeanor eliciting a small smile from me.

I bowed in respect and explained to the curious prince, "It's a three-layer pudding. I have used vanilla, strawberry and mango with addition of small fruits inside. It is a fusion of different flavours coming together as one, with a slight drop of alcohol."

"Oh…" Oliver nodded, and upon hearing our conversation, Henry walked over as well. "But… Isn't this… an Oriensian dessert?"

"Ah.. I…" I choked on my words as Prince Henry gave a searching glance, he was usually observant and perceptive and I knew that it would be hard to hide the truth. "Yes, Prince Kuon had aided me in my choice of dessert."

"Kuon…?" Oliver gasped, "Why didn't Sieg help you instead…?" Henry promptly took Oliver's arm, pulling him away as he nodded towards me. "All the best. We will take our leave now." It was apparent that Henry was aware of our break-up and had confirmed his suspicions.

The competition finally ended, with all of our desserts placed before the judges. I was waiting in the lounge while the results were being finalized and I was feeling more than anxious.

I had to give Prince Kuon his answer too. But I had already known what my heart want, and it was the time to move on.

* * *

><p>All of the pastry chefs from across the continents were standing before the panel of strict-looking judges. The seven princes were standing at the side, and I noticed that Kuon was still staring at me all the while. I guessed he was feeling nervous for me too.<p>

"Congratulations… The winner is…."

When I heard my name being called, I stood momentarily frozen to the spot, time and space seemed to stop for me as I stared at the judges incredulously. I couldn't believe it.

"Oh my god…" I whispered, covering my mouth with my hands. My dream came true, my hard work and all of my efforts paid off. I did it!

I turned towards the group of princes who had come forward to congratulate me. I was only looking at Kuon, he was beaming fondly back at me, and I hadn't even notice the look of surprise on Sieg.

I ran forward, and instinctively flung my arms around Kuon and he caught me in a tight embrace.

"I did it!" I sobbed, "Thank you, Prince Kuon!"

There were loud gasps and coughs from our surroundings but Kuon didn't let go of me at all. We were in our own world, right then and there, indifferent as to how everybody was looking at us.

"I know you would win." He squeezed me back tightly.

"Thank you." I repeated once more, closing my eyes as I let out a soft sigh. Everything was finally over, and to a new page of my life.

"I think I like you too, Your Highness."

Kuon chuckled in my ears, "I know."

I was drowning in happiness, basking in the glow of sunshine. Finally.

* * *

><p>Sieg left the hall in fury and shock, as Oliver followed after him hurriedly. Everybody was congratulating me, and I was basked in the compliments to take notice of anything else.<p>

"The Oriensian dessert is wonderful, the taste is exquisite and there is a touch of sweetness at the end too. I could taste the bitter of the wine as well, I am surprised to find that alcohol was used but it is a good choice, a perfect blend of ingredients!" The leader of the pastry chef team of Nobel Michel was telling me.

I couldn't stop smiling, and I felt that my heart would burst in happiness at any time. I was finally at peace with myself, as I thanked all of the people in the room once again, with Kuon holding me tightly by the hand.

I would never let go, not anymore.

* * *

><p>That night, I was alone in the apartment when the doorbell rang. The silly grin was still plastered on my face as I opened the door, expecting to find Prince Kuon smiling at my doorway.<p>

It was Prince Sieg.

My smile must have faltered instantly as he spoke quietly in disdain. "I am sorry that I am not Kuon."

How many times had I been wishing for Sieg to reappear in my life and when I had finally forgotten about the pain, he came back.

I was disappointed that things between us had turned out this way, how bitter everything had to be.

"Prince Sieg…" I curtsied awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

His smile was melancholic. "It's Prince Sieg again, huh."

I looked away, the distance between us were getting further and further by the minute. "I'm sorry."

"Since when?" Sieg gazed at me.

"When you left…"

"Oh." Sieg spat bitterly, "I had only meant for us to take some time apart. But I am glad that he came to mend the heart I broke."

"Sieg…"

"Are you… happy with Kuon now…?" Sieg looked so miserable. But I no longer find the urge to embrace him anymore, as I had always done so.

"Yes…"

"I am glad." His hand was outstretched to caress my cheeks but he stopped himself halfway, retracting his fingers.

"I am sorry that I couldn't give you what you want. Please… be happy."

"You too…"

That was our final parting words. We were at peace with each other now, finally.

* * *

><p>A year had passed, the Nobel Michel Festival was completed without a hitch, and I had successfully created many different delicacies together with the team.<p>

Now, I had moved to Oriens to stay with Kuon, as his princess as well as being one of the royal chefs of the Kingdom in charge of pastries and desserts.

Kuon had finally taken up the role of the official crown prince of Oriens, a part of him that he had been running away from and he had changed a lot since then, becoming a respectful leader in Oriens.

* * *

><p>Kuon had taken me to the sunflower field, and he had proposed to me there. It was a glittering diamond ring, a heirloom from King Glenn, and Kuon had asked the question with a deep blush on his face.<p>

"Will you marry me…?"

I nodded, my smile never leaving my face and the prince gently put the ring on my finger.

"I love you, my princess."

We then shared a deep kiss in the field, blessed by the heavens to have found our perfect match.

I silently prayed for this happiness to last for an eternity and -

_"I hope you are happy too Prince Sieg, because I am. I won't forget about you and our times together but it has all become a beautiful memory now. So please find your own happiness, Sieg…"_

"I love you too, Kuon."


End file.
